Una fan enamorada
by Darkangel2221
Summary: Pues lean adentro, no soy buena en estas cosas e.e y el titulo lo dice todo


DA: Feliz Día de San Valentin! :'D

Ivy: Eso ya paso hace como unos 6 meses ¬¬ *La zapea*

DA: Que?! QwQ!

Ivy: Aparte de tarada, retrasada ¬¬***

DA: Hola mis adorados y lindas fans que me tiene paciencia o creo que la verdad es que me quieren matar eh? QwQ

Ivy: Y con mucha razón -w-

DA: Shhhh! Calla que tu no ayudas con mi bloqueo de escritora eAe

Ivy: Como sea ¬¬

DA. Buenos mis querido lectores aqui les deja algo para que me tengan paciencia mientras trato de adelantar las historias dejadas en el olvido...

Ivy: Eso te pasa por floja y vaga ¬¬

DA: ¬A¬*** *Saca un hacha* Le dejo esto y quiero muchos reviews eso me animará, no es una orden :'D

Ivy: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's y sus personajes no nos pertenece *Huye* Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

_Estimado Yusei~ _

_No espero que lea estas líneas que escribo hoy para usted y que vienen de mi corazón, sé que deben de haber un montón de cartas dirigidas su persona, a pesar que de la posibilidad de leer mi carta de una en un millón tengo la esperanza de que lo haga…_

_Pueda ser que sea una fan más, que esto sea una carta más en el montón la cual solo abrirás y tiraras a la basura, al menos eso dicen las chicas, aunque personalmente no te creo capaz de hacer algo así, es como una intuición, espero estar en lo correcto._

_El objeto de esta carta es explicarle lo que siento, este sentimiento que me ha provocado su voz, sus canciones y sus ojos… Esos ojos que no se comparan con ninguno que haya visto en mi vida, mis ojos ámbar no son ni siquiera llamativos –como algunos dicen- en comparación con sus zafiros brillantes que reflejan el azul del océano dándole esa mirada misteriosa que tanto me gusta, cuando los miro, ya sea en todos los posters y fotos en la pared de mi habitación o en cualquier lado, es como perderse en lo más profundo del mar, tan tranquilo y relajante._

_Creo que le estoy dando largas al asunto… Como sea, no sé como pero he conseguido ir a todos sus conciertos y presentaciones solo para verte a ti, sí, porque solo se llama la atención tú, tu voz, tu rostro, tu cuerpo –aunque me avergüence escribirlo- y tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que, aunque no es para mí, me hace emocionar tanto que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Quiero confesar que muchas veces he soñado contigo no daré detalles porque prefiero mantenerlo en secreto._

_Creo que hasta aquí llegan mis letras, espero y no te hayas aburrido de mis letras, sé que soy rara al escribir esto a alguien que ni siquiera me conocerá, pero me gustas… No, más que eso creo que me enamore de ti._

_Con esto me despido, tu fan Aki I._

_PD: Siempre iré a tus conciertos._

Terminó de leer la carta con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no podría creer lo que aquellas letras le habrían causado, normalmente leía cosas así o más indecorosas de muchas fans locas, pero estas eran diferentes, la verdad era que había un montos de cartas y sobres de muchos colores y decoraciones, escogió unas cuantas y las leyó sin mucho interés, hasta que mientras buscabas otras en la pila cayó un sobre bastante llamativo y curioso, de este emanaba un suave aroma a rosas, era de color rojo suave. La tomó y la abrió delicadamente y la leyó, luego de esto la llevo consigo guardándola entre sus cosas, nunca antes se había sentido así con las cartas de sus admiradoras, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se detenía en la ventana mirando el cielo nocturno esbozando una sonrisa recordando la carta.

Suspiro suave llegando a su escritorio tomando un bolígrafo y unas hojas empezando a escribir, plasmando sus emociones encontradas y las que emitió por alguna razón las hermosas letras, estaba bastante inspirado aquella noche. Al siguiente día se paseaba por su departamento algo furioso y desanimado, recordando su charla con el manager.

_Flashback_

-Oye, crees que pueda enviar esto a alguien? –Preguntó Yusei al rubio alto con traje elegante y gafas oscuras.

-Que es y para quién? –Cuestiono sin levantar la vista de su agenda electrónica.

-Es una carta, para una chica –Dijo un poco avergonzado.- Y también otra carta pata el orfanato-

-Bien, el del orfanato podemos enviarla porque es una obligación –El sujeto miro a Yusei mientras guardaba su agenda- Pero en cuanto a lo otro, no se puede-

-Por qué? - Yusei replicó frunciendo el ceño cruzándose de brazos-

-Déjame explicarte algo niño –El rubio lo miro por sobre las gafas- No podemos arriesgarnos a un escándalo solo por los caprichosos enamoramientos de un adolecente por una de sus fans. –Se miró las uñas de la manos mientras se retiraba con la otra carta para el orfanato-

_Fin del Flashback_

Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras estaba sentado en su silla dentro del pequeño camerino improvisado, estaba esperando a que le indicaran salir a la presentación que habían hecho a última hora justo antes de otro concierto que tenía dentro de unos días. Suspiró aburrido levantándose de su silla para espiar el escenario mirando a la multitud que venía a verlo, se sorprendida la cantidad ya que fue planeado a última hora, siguió mirando con indiferencia las caras de las fans, hasta que se topó con un par de ojos marrón ámbar brillantes, recordándole a la carta al igual que su pelo al rojo del sobre haciendo a su corazón acelerarse algo le decía que era ella, parecía ansiosa y emocionada, busco entre todos un color igual pero solo estaba el marrón ámbar de la pelirroja y ella había escrito que iba a ir a sus conciertos. Poco después lo llamaron para salir al escenario e iniciar el concierto.

Luego de la presentación agotadora se hecho en su cama luego de un baño sin sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica pelirroja que seguramente era la dueña de la carta que había atrapado a su corazón con aquellas hermosas palabras, sonriendo se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su escritorio en donde tenía varios papeles y siguió escribiendo en ellos hasta muy tarde, durmiéndose en el escritorio luego de haber terminado de escribir. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente sonrió amplia y felizmente luego de ver su trabajo bien hecho, yendo más tarde a las oficinas de la disquera para grabar lo que había escrito.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que apenas y se percató de que el concierto ya estaba sobre él aunque estaba satisfecho por lo que había hecho en poco tiempo y estaba ansioso de verla de nuevo, la extrañaba, aunque solo la vio una sola vez pero era como si la hubiera visto siempre, en todos sus conciertos, sonreía amplio mientras preparaba todo para el concierto de esa noche, iba a ser una noche especial en donde cantaría su nueva canción. Ya en la noche, luego de arreglarse en su camerino y ser llamado al escenario cantando varias canciones pudo divisarla cerca de la plataforma, respiro aliviado de verla… De un momento a otro sus miradas se conectaron, haciendo a la chica contener su respiración mientras se sonrojaba leve, él por su parte le guiño un ojo mientras le sonreía, solo a ella, lo que la hizo sonrojar visiblemente. Las luces se apagaron un momento para luego encenderse una que iluminaba a Yusei mientras empezaba a cantar mirando de vez en cuando a la pelirroja…

_Estas ahí__  
__En medio de la multitud__  
__En medio de ese mar de caras__  
__Que me enamoran__  
__Ahí estas tú__Estas ahí__  
__Como te digo que te vi__  
__Que en la función de ayer estabas__  
__Y si te gusto__  
__También tu a mi__  
__Oh__Que ya leí tu carta__  
__Y aunque no respondí__  
__Se me quedo en la memoria__  
__Y hasta música le di__Una fan enamorada__  
__Es una lagrima besando una sonrisa__  
__Es la que llena su pared con fotos tuyas__  
__Es la que vive como tú, de la poesía__Una fan enamorada__  
__Está esperando tu atención y tu mirada__  
__Y le confiesa su pasión por ti a la almohada__  
__Es la que te ama aunque tu__  
__No sepas nada_

Ella sabía que la canción era para ella, las palabras de esta lo aclaraban, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla por la emoción mientras sonreía ampliamente, era como si su atención era solo para ella, le aseguraba que había leído su carta, era increíble. Se sentía feliz, su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, aunque quizás de hacia muchas ilusiones pero no contaba nada soñar con que era verdad.

_Estas ahí__  
__Y aunque imagines que no se__  
__En cada letra estas plasmada__  
__Que vas a hacer después de aquí__Que ya leí tu carta__  
__Y aunque no respondí__  
__Se me quedo en la memoria__  
__Y hasta música le di__Una fan enamorada__  
__Es una lagrima besando una sonrisa__  
__Es la que llena su pared con fotos tuyas__  
__Es la que vive como tú, de la poesía__Una fan enamorada__  
__Está esperando tu atención y tu mirada__  
__Y le confiesa su pasión por ti a la almohada__  
__Es la que te ama aunque tu__  
__No sepas nada_

Había terminado de cantar y aún no quitaba su mirada de los ojos ajenos, la vio llorar o algo parecido pero su hermosa sonrisa no había desaparecido en ningún momento de sus ahora tentadores labios, el concierto culminó entre la algarabía de las chicas y algunos chicos, la banda se retiró del escenario no sin antes, el vocalista principal, guiñarle un ojo a la pelirroja haciéndola sonrojar haciendo que este sonriera ampliamente por la reacción aunque, según lo que en su mente se formaba no era la última vez que vería esa reacción.

Previamente luego de haber comprobado que se tomarían un descanso antes de planear su próxima gira, el pelinegro desapareció del lugar en busca de su linda y pelirroja fan sin decir nada a nadie, aunque a los chicos no les preocupaban, moviéndose entre los callejones siguiendo a su presa sin que se diera cuenta, la siguió hasta interceptarla en un pequeño lugar en donde se oculto detrás de los arboles para luego taparle la boca y jalarle por la cintura llevándola al interior del lugar.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño -Dice al soltarla y sonreirle sorprendiendo a la chica-

-Y-yu-yusei?... digo, Fudo-san? -Lo miraba atónita e incrédula, su amado vocalista estaba enfrente de ella-

-Y tu debes de ser Aki I, No? -La miro tratando de averiguar si no se había equivocado-

-C-como sabe mi normbre? -Lo miro nerviosa, se preguntaba que estaba pasando aquí-

-Pues, solo quería verte en persona, luego de leer tu carta... -suspiro aliviado- y de escribir la canción... era lo único que me faltaba... -Sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja- Y ya había hecho una investigación previa -si es un hacker-

-Wow, no sabia que tenia tanta insistencia en conocerme... -Murmuro un poco apenada pero feliz- Aunque me sorprende que halla leído mi carta -Se sonrojo recordando lo que escribió en esta-

-No es para menos, no todos los días una linda fan se te declara y dicha declaración te llega al corazón -Comento con una sonrisa sincera haciendo sonrojar mas a la chica-

-Usted lo hizo primero, aunque fuera por medio de sus canciones -Sonrió suavemente mirando al suelo-

-...-Se acerco un poco a ella levantando su mentón con un dedo y sonriendo- Me alegro de haber leido tu carta... -Se acerco y la beso suavemente siendo correspondido por la chica torpemente- Que tal si hacemos un trato... -Susurro contra sus labios- Si tu me das tu corazón... yo te regalo mi canción -Sonrió volviéndola a besar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra si-

* * *

DA: Espero que les haya gustado Q3Q mi bloqueo es tan fuerte que me costo hacer los últimos párrafos, pero lo cursi de todo me deja satisfecha(?)

Ivy: Si sabemos que eres una romántica de corazón *Aparece toda vendada* e-e*

DA: Que no te había matado? eAe)9

Ivy: Sabes que no me puedes matar ¬¬

DA: Bueno *La patea* Seguire subiendo oneshot hasta que actualice mis fics largos~ Los quiero QwQ

PD: Por cierto, lo que no entiendan como paso es magia de sirena(?) (~ '-')~


End file.
